Ash and Greninja X Diantha and Gardevior: A Double Synchrocity Sex
by Poke456
Summary: While in preparation for his battle against Alian, Ash was greeted by Diantha who seems very interested in more than just the fusion between him and Greninja!


While still in preparation for his battle with Alian in the Kalos League, Ash and his Pokémon were working out in the middle of the night, their training took more like an hour and then Diantha the Champion showed up. Diantha says, "Hope you don't mind I interrupt don't I?" Ash blushed and said, "Uh no of course not so Diantha why are you here anyway?" Diantha says, "Well I thought I come by to see how you're preparing for your final battle tomorrow maybe you should change your lineup tomorrow you're being too predictable?" Ash says, "No way I'm keeping it as is!" Diantha says, "But Ash don't you wanna win?" Ash says, "Of course I do but when I left Pallet Town, I decided to start over and bring Pikachu with me and sure I know that the Pokémon I left behind in Kanto would want to get in the action but the Pokémon I caught here all earned it!" Diantha says, "Sounds to me like there's no stopping you is there?!" Ash says, "Nope I'm keeping it as is!" Diantha says, "Well in that case how about a battle right now between your Greninja and my Gardevior what do you say?!" Ash says, "Okay you got yourself a deal!" Ash brings out his Greninja and Diantha brings out her Gardevior and their battle began with Greninja using Double Team but then Gardevior used Double Team back then used Dazzling Gleam and Greninja gets blindsighted! Ash says, "Greninja!" Diantha says, "If that's all you can do then there's no doubt you're gonna lose tomorrow." Ash in anger saying, "Oh yeah this battle isn't over yet!" Ash and Greninja get in sync and suddenly Ash-Greninja appeared and Diantha says, "So you wanna play rough fine I'll play rough!" Diantha calls out her key stone and her Gardevior Mega-Evolved! Ash says, "Wow looks like the real battle begins!" Diantha says, "Indeed it does!" Greninja then used Aerial Ace and Gardevior blocked it then used Moonblast, Greninja was on the ground and Ash said, "Come on Greninja this isn't over yet use Water Shuriken!" Greninja unleashes it's gigantic Water Shuriken and Mega Gardevior used Moonblast and both sides were hit, in the end Mega Gardevior survived and Ash-Greninja was unable to battle! Ash says, "Oh man we lost Greninja are you feeling all right?" Greninja nodded yes and Ash says, "That's a relief!" Diantha says, "Well Ash you may have lost but you proven to have spirit!" Ash says, "Oh thanks Diantha but I have to admit you and Gardevior were the better opponents in the end!" Diantha says, "I have an idea how about coming with me back to my room?" Ash says, "Uh okay!" Ash leaves Pikachu and all but Greninja to Nurse Joy because Diantha only wanted Greninja to come along! Diantha leads Ash and Greninja to her room and Diantha called out her Gardevior and said, "Make yourself comfortable Ash!" Ash says, "Uh thanks!" Ash lays down while Gardevior looks and grabs Greninja with full force and kisses Greninja on the lips and Ash feels it like he was kissed by Gardevior himself. The kiss was off and Ash says, "Whoa what the.." Diantha says, "Get ready!" Diantha shows up naked making Ash and Greninja get a huge boner! Diantha undresses Ash and he gets nervous and she gets him naked! Diantha momently saw how Greninja and Ash felt after Greninja kissed Gardevior! Diantha says, "Oh I get it let's see if Greninja feels this!" Diantha kisses Ash on the lips and Greninja feels it just like Ash did! The kiss was off and Diantha whispered in Ash's ear, "You know we're so in sync with our Pokémon they can feel it too!" Ash says, "Whoa!" Diantha says, "So now let's get down to business!" Diantha mega evolves her Gardevior and Ash syncs with Greninja turning into Ash-Greninja! Diantha says, "Now then let's begin!" Diantha and Gardevior both kissed Ash and Greninja on the lips and pulls them in then Ash and Greninja then kisses their necks turning Diantha and Gardevior up so high then they both stick their penis' into their vaginas and plow them both hard and they both peed so hard, Ash and Greninja licked their goods so hard that they sprayed them into their mouths! The ladies then licked their penis' and tickled them so hard and they peed right into their mouths and Diantha says, "Wow you sure spray really fast?" Ash says, "Well maybe that's because you turn me on all the way to eleven! Greninja let's do it!" Greninja and Ash flipped over Diantha and Gardevior and stuck their penis' into their butts making Diantha and Gardevior hurt so much they plowed them so hard that the bed and floor were all soaked and wet with their pee! Diantha says, "Wow this was a great idea!" Ash says, "You said I can't believe Greninja and I actually feel what the others thinking and you're a great lover!" Diantha and Ash both blushed and then it was 3:00 AM in the morning and Ash says, "Sorry I gotta run but I have a match to prepare for!" Diantha says, "Good luck tomorrow!" Diantha kissed Ash on the lips and Gardevior and Greninja felt it! The kiss was off and Diantha kissed Greninja on the lips which Ash felt and Gardevior kissed Ash on the lips which Greninja felt both kisses were off and Diantha says, "After the battle maybe we'll have another battle sweetie-pie!" Ash says, "And I'll look forward to it my dear!" Ash and Diantha kiss on the lips one more time for a few seconds and the kiss was over then Ash and Greninja leave and Diantha secretly says, "Oh Ashy I hope you win so you can stay here and marry me!" So after a few hours later Ash and Alian's battle begin and Diantha hopes Ash will win as their battle begins!


End file.
